This invention relates to new and useful improvements in truck box tarpaulin assemblies.
Conventional truck boxes having open tops often require covering when transporting perishable loads such as grain or dust producing loads such as sand, gravel and the like. In fact, many jurisdictions require such loads to be covered during the transportation thereof and many attempts have been made to produce a truck tarpaulin which is readily and easily installed and which is easily operated by one man.
While it is possible to lash tarpaulins securely to the truck sides, this is time consuming so that many mechanical rolling assemblies have been produced to roll and unroll the tarpaulin across the top of the truck.
These mechanical devices usually require trucks upon which the tarpaulin rolls by rollers or the like and are usually relatively involved and expensive to produce and install.